This Is First Time?
by monbee56
Summary: Hai Hai ini fanfic pertama saya loh :3 tolong krisarnya nanti yaa saya mau coba pairing Fav char saya di anime, ya walaupun agak aneh pairingnya maaf ya, soalnya saya masih newbie . . character OOC dan saya pinjam chara dari senpai Akira Amano dan senpai Yomi Hirasaka. Genre : Romance, Friendship, Comedy, dan lain lain (?) nah ayo di baca fanficnya cekidott vroh :v


**_-This is first time?-_**

* * *

Pagi hari lelaki yang bisa di bilang ketua komite disiplin di sekolahnya itu bangun pagi sekali. Setelah dia bangun dia bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah seperti biasa "yawn~ hmm"

Dia adalah _Hibari Kyoya , _hampir seluruh siswa dan siswi takut dengannya. Dia membuat peraturan di sekolahnya yang bernama **NAMIMORI. **Sesampainya di sekolah para siswa dan siswi belum datang. Seperti biasa dia langsung memasuki ruangannya dan menatap sekitar. Pada saat sedang menatap sekitar handphonenya berbunyi. Ternyata partner yang tidak di anggap oleh kyoya itu yang menelpon, namanya adalah dino.

[ Pembicaraan di telpon ]

Dino: "YOO! OHAYOU KYOYA-KUN!"

Hibari: "tch, apa-apaan kau ini! Masih pagi sudah berisik. KAMIKOROSU!"

Dino: "h-hee te-tenang sa-sajaa, aku sangat semangat loh hari ini!"

Hibari: "ada apa memangnya?"

Dino: "hm? Kau ingin tau? Adik ku ingin sekolah di sekolah mu tau!"

Hibari: "Cuma itu? Yasudah.. bye" *menutup telponnya*

Dino: "h-heeyyy tu-tunggu!"

"anak baru? Adiknya dino? Kok aku baru tau? Ah sudahlah" Hibari berbicara dalam hati dan berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

* * *

[ Pada saat pelajaran ]

"Oy! Kyoya! Psst!" bisik anak muda berambut abu abu.

"hmm?" Kyoya merasa terpanggil.

"ta-tadi aku liat anak baru loh! Cantik!" anak muda berambut abu abu itu menambahkan volume suaranya.

Tiba-tiba ada lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari arah depan *tuiing daarr!*

"Haichi Kaguya! JANGAN NGOBROOLLL!" ibu guru pun marah karena merasa terganggu.

"si-siap buu!" Haichi langsung sok-sok memperhatikan ke arah papan tulis.

"a-anak baru? Jangan jangan ... " ujar kyoya dalam hati.

*toktok* suara pintu kelas berbunyi karena adanya ketukan.

*sreekk* pintu kelas bergeser, dan ... anak baru itu pun masuk ke laki-laki banyak yang memperhatikan anak baru tersebut.

"hei dia cantik sekali ya" "i-iya ya, waahh~" semua pada mengkagumkan anak baru itu yang berambut pirang.

"nah, silahkan kamu perkenalkan diri.." ujar ibu guru yang tadi habis marah.

"Na-Nama saya adalah sena kashiwazaki! Saya murid pindahan. Alasan saya masuk ke sekolah ini karena kata kakak saya sendiri, sekolah ini sekolah yang bagus dan anak-anaknya juga baik! Mohon bantuannya yaa! Yoroshiku!" sena memperkenalkan dirinya.

"HUAAA! KAU CANTIK SEKALI SENAAA!" haichi teriak dari bangkunya dan lagi-lagi dia terkena lemparan penghapus papan tulis.

"h-hee? A-arigatou!" sena tersenyum sangat manis sehingga anak laki-laki terkagum kagum, dan hanya ada 1 orang yang biasa saja.

"ya sena kau boleh duduk di sana" menunjuk bangku yang ada di sebelah kyoya.

"hai hai~" sena langsung duduk dan memperhatikan pelajaran.

* * *

[ Saat istirahat ]

Kyoya pergi ke dalam ruangannya dan memejamkan matanya sebentar. Dan tidak lama sena pun menghampiri ruangannya.

"A-anoo.. maaf, kamu kyoya kan?" sena bertanya kepada orang yang sedang memjamkan matanya itu

"H-hhaaa! Iya benarrr" kaget karena tiba tiba sena sudah ada di ruangannya.

"kau teman kakak ku ya?" tanya sena yang langsung memiringkan kepalanya.

"kakak mu siapa? Aku tidak kenal" balas kyoya.

"jangan bohong! Kakak ku namanya Dino! Kata kakak ku kau orang yang baik, dan mudah di ajak berteman.." sena mengatakannya dengan lantang.

"tch! Kakak mu bohong." Kyoya pun berdiri dan keluar dari ruangannya.

"tu-tunggu hey!" sena memanggil kyoya tetapi di acuhkan olehnya.

Seperti biasa hibari pun pergi ke atap sekolah dan menatap langit yang sedang cerah itu. Pada saat asik-asik mentapa langit dan menikmati hidup ponselnya pun bergetar, ternyata ada pesan dari dino.

"YO! Konnichiwa! Hari ini adalah hari pertama adik ku sekolah di sekolah mu kan? Tolong jaga dia ya. kau kan teman baik ku hibari! Haha sampai jumpa :p" itulah isi pesan dino yang di kirim ke kyoya.

Mungkin benar dari banyak anak perempuan hanya sena yang ingin atau berani berbicara dengan hibari. Hibari kembali melanjutkan menatap langit. Dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal yang berbeda, dan mungkin ini pertama kalinya ada perempuan secantik sena yang ingin "berteman" dengan hibari.

* * *

_To be continue_~


End file.
